The Bad Side of the Coin
by Mr.Cucumis
Summary: The universe is made of smaller changes, forming endless possibilities. This single shift, however, has changed the entire course of history to every single living being in the universe. This is the tale of a man who wants to find what he wants and a man who fights to keep what he has already.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning of the rewrite of "Left Behind"! In this chapter, there won't be much story development and instead, I'll be trying to set Raditz's personality as much as I can right now as well as another character's.**

* * *

The universe is infinite, always stretching on and on, never ending. That is the magic of it, the endless possibilities. Galaxies, black holes, stars, planets, civilizations. You can always find that one thing you were looking for in it. This is a tale that shall not be forgotten to the dust of time, a tale about a man trying to find what he wants, and a man who fights to keep what he has.

* * *

A small trail of light was seen across a random galaxy today, the cause of it was unknown to any of the ones lucky enough to be bestowed upon its beauty. The reason, however, was far less impressive, yet at the same time, far more impressive than they would think. The rainbow of white light was following a spherical object. Said object possessed white paintings covering its surface, with a dark red tint to the front window, allowing the internal walls of the ship to be seen. Inside it, was a man.

* * *

The man possessed an abnormal amount of hair, becoming easy to see a lion mane on the man's head. The clothes he wore were nothing short of strange. On the upper half of his body, the man had a black-colored armor with brown details on the shoulder pads, along with gauntlets with the same color pattern as his armor. On the lower part of his body, he wore boots also black in color but possessing white details at the tips of each side.

"Landing on Planet Meat in 1 minute." – A metallic voice made itself heard to the man inside the pod. The man who had his eyes closed up until now, opened them. His cold, emotion-less black eyes searched the small sphere he was inside, trying to find any thing different or wrong with it. He slowly closed them again after making sure that everything was normal, well, as much as it could be to him.

* * *

Outside the pod, a huge round body could be seen from miles away. The planet was red in color, with a few hints of green, confirming the existence of flora and fauna in it. A naked eye could notice that the white sphere was making its way to the red giant. The pod then started to catch on fire, symbolizing the ball's entrance on the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

"Landing on Planet Meat in 30 seconds." – The long-haired man heard the A.I of his ship speak again. The man was happy to show his distaste for the lifeless voice of his ship with a frown. The interior of the pod started to tremble, alerting the man of his arrival on the red giant. The long-haired man raised his hand, touching a white device in his ear. He slowly pressed a button on the device, and it displayed, in a green transparent glass in front of his eyes, random numbers.

"Show own power level." – The man spoke to what appeared to be the strange glasses he wore, and the numbers shifted, displaying to him what he asked.

"1.300, huh?" – He said, this time to himself, and closed his eyes to deepen in his own thoughts. Then the pod crashed.

* * *

The hollowed winds flew through the rocks of the tallest mountain of Planet Meat. The red skies served to add further contrast to the eternal symbol this rocky formation would always represent. There, right at the top of the mountain, stood a Meatin. The inhabitant of the giant mountain lived alone, without interruptions to his training and growth as a warrior. He was raised as the guardian of the planet, training and increasing his power ever since his childhood. Peace reigned on Meat for decades, at least until the visions came.

Months ago, the fortune teller of Meat stuttered in lunatic hysteria about a man, a man that would bring ruin to all Meatin kind. Without stopping to even sleep, the Meatin trained for 8 months in preparation to bring down the destroyer of their world. Today was the day that would decide his fate, the fate of his race, and the fate of his enemy. So there he stood, Shiken, the strongest Meatin.

* * *

The ship has landed on planet Meat, and it wasn't a safe landing. It has crashed right into the ground, bursting into tiny pieces of archaic technology. The man that was once inside the ship, however, not only survived the crash but also came out of it unharmed. He coughed as he slowly crawled out of the crater his pod caused. As he finally reached the neutral grounds of the planet he visited, he slowly stood up and analyzed his environments.

"Well, let's get to business!" – He happily shouted as he once again pressed the button in his device, this time asking to search for the highest power on this planet. The dust and scratches that covered his armor went unnoticed as he wore a bored expression, clearly showing his disinterest for the situation he met himself in. A few seconds went by and he muttered in annoyance.

"I really need to upgrade my scouter once I get back." – Frustration was his mood for a minute until excitement arrived. The number 1.100 was displayed in his scouter, making the man release a wide grin. He released a laugh, allowing a hint of insanity to surface his battle hardened features.

"It appears to me that I'll get a challenge out of this." – His body trembled with excitement and his waist relaxed, allowing a brown and furry appendage to slowly fall, stopping on the same height as his knees. He slowly walked towards the general direction of the power level until he stopped himself. The man sighed and he pressed the button on his scouter again, a moment passed and a voice greeted him.

"What is it, monkey?" – The voice showed its annoyance with the man, who in return, snapped at the voice in anger.

"Shut up if you like to live! Now if you don't want me to re-arrange your face when I see you, send another pod to planet Meat. Mine blew up on landing." – The man finished his threat and waited for an answer, only to be received with silence. He smiled to himself, it was good to terrorize people into submission. He decided to add on to the conversation.

"If I don't see a pod here after I'm done with this dawn planet, I'll have your head. Got it?" – He threatened the voice once again, this time demanding a reply. He heard a long sigh through the other side of the transmission, and later a reply.

"Yes, sir." – The man finished the transmission and scowled in frustration. He hoped that his opponent would be a good challenge for him, just remembering that an enemy of equal footing to him existed made his blood boil in lust for violence. He quickly jumped, ascending a few meters above the ground, but he didn't fall.

He stayed in the sky instead, hovering above the sands of the desert that his pod crashed in. The man then disappeared, moving so fast that his figure became a blur of black and brown colors. His movement pattern was described as going on a straight line, towards his prey.

* * *

A Meatin sat down on the peak of a mountain, patiently waiting, almost as if he was watching a movie that required every single bit of his attention. He kept his lavender eyes closed because he couldn't stop seeing the image he created in his mind. His bright red skin gained a weak tint of pink to contrast the blood-red colors of the sky. He wore wraps because his simplicity would help him in his journey to better himself. Then he opened his eyes, he wouldn't see his enemy if he didn't.

"May I know your name, worm?" – The hovering man asked his opponent with a mocking tone. As an answer, Shiken stood up, putting the weight of his body on his legs and turned his eyes to the man. For now, the Meatin decided to play along with the man's game.

"My name is Shiken." – The red monk spoke in a reserved tone, refusing to reveal too much information to his enemy. The highest noise on the peak of the mountain was the strong curtains of the wind that created what sounded like the loudest silence of the entire universe. No man spoke in that moment of neutrality. The long-haired man started his monologue.

"Look, I know your kind..." – He moved his hands to mock Shiken's personality.

"You're not a hero. If you were, we would be fighting ever since I arrived here, so you clearly are not looking for a fight." – The unknown warrior finished the sentence and Shiken just stayed silenced. He could feel the man's energy, and it was higher than him. He needed to save his energy for when he truly needed it.

"But... Unfortunately for you, I came here for business. That means even you aren't safe from my wrath!" – The man shouted in pure bloodlust and quickly entered a fighting stance, demonstrating that the time for talk was done. Shiken, however, desired to know one thing before the incoming massacre.

"If I am going to die like you say, then give me your name." – The red monk crouched, positioning his arms in front of his legs. He quickly did a quick scan of his enemy's fighting style and smiled.

" **Full of holes. If I play my cards right, he's easily beaten."**

"You're right, it wouldn't be honorous to die without knowing the name of your assassin. So let me enlighten you. My name is Raditz, and I am a Saiyan warrior!" – Raditz became a blur of colors as he rushed Shiken, who jumped towards the long-haired warrior.

A shockwave burst into the sky as their hands clasped into each other. Both fighters tried to push the other with their hands, however, none of them managed to even move an inch. Shiken delivered a quick knee blow to Raditz's chest, who retaliated with a headbutt. The attack caused Shiken to be hurled towards the ground, but the red monk managed to get a hold of his balance before the impact. Raditz rushed him again in an attempt to punch Shiken, who in response leaped behind. The fist of the long-haired warrior touched the ground and caused cracks to show up at the peak of the mountain.

Shiken took the opportunity and shot an energy beam towards Raditz, who didn't react in time. The area around them was filled with smoke and the smell of fire. Shiken was still in a fighting stance since he could sense his enemy's energy signal easily. The Meatin quickly thought of a way he could defeat the Saiyan warrior.

" **He is stronger than me, but he has absolutely no skill. He fights like a brute, so his attack pattern is gonna be predictable. I have to find his blind spots and take advantage of them if I want to save my planet."** – His train of thought was interrupted as he blocked a heavy hit from the Saiyan warrior, being pushed into the sky from the impact. Raditz capitalized this moment and jumped towards Shiken, starting a barrage of punches and kicks. The red monk slowly managed to block most of Raditz's punches, but he wasn't ready for the next blow. Raditz quickly ascended further into the sky and blasted him with hundreds of ki spheres.

Raditz didn't wait for the smoke to clear as he prepared another blast, this time focusing even more energy. A purple sphere of plasma was forming in Raditz's left hand and the moment he saw Shiken's ruby-red skin, he shouted.

"Take this, Saturday Crush!" – A ball of plasma rocketed towards the smoke curtain and exploded in a blinding flash of pink electricity. A wide smile made its way to Raditz's face as he waited patiently.

'Beep!' – Raditz jumped and covered himself in a purple flash of light. He quickly moved towards the stones around the mountain and blasted them one by one.

"You really thought you could hide from me?!" – He found Shiken behind one shattered stone that fell from the top of the mountain and rushed him. Shiken jumped and rushed him as well. A clash ensued and the warriors were in a physical clash.

A punch to the gut, a quick jab to the face, roundhouse kicks were being repeated through the battle of resolves as the two warriors figured each other. The red monk delivered an uppercut to Raditz, who in return, delivered a heavy blow to Shiken's stomach. Shiken couldn't keep his balance and spit blood, falling from the sky. The Meatin fell on the cold hard ground, causing dust to spread all over the area. Raditz slowly descended as well, panting from exhaustion. The Saiyan warrior still managed to crack a smile and said.

"I'm disappointed right now. I expected a challenge and you can't give it to me."- Raditz finished the sentence wearing an arrogant scowl.

" **I-Incredible... How can someone without skill in martial arts do this kind of damage to me? It's like he knows every move I make!"** – Shiken slowly got up, his body begging for him to simply give up. The red monk needed to be completely calm if he wanted to defeat this foe, so he did what he always did when he was in this kind of situation. He closed his eyes and meditated. This didn't make his enemy happy, as expected.

A vein popped in Raditz's head as he shouted.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" – The Saiyan blasted towards the red vermin, rage blinding his sense of reason. Raditz was a few inches from mutilating Shiken when suddenly he hesitated.

'Beep!' – Raditz halted and leaped into the sky, avoiding the small blast of ki that left Shiken's hand. He fell on his knees with a triumphant smile on his face. Raditz laughed in mockery of his enemy's cowardly attempt at saving his planet.

"Pathetic! Did you expect this to work with me?!" – The Saiyan stopped his gloating and noticed something. Shiken was smiling. That single fact caused Raditz to form a frown in his head. He slowly approached the crouching alien and glared at him for a few seconds.

"Why are you smiling? Did you go insane from all those concussions?" – The curiosity quickly transformed into confusion as his enemy started to chuckle. The Meatin opened his eyes, which surprisingly were closed all this time, and said between laughter and pants.

"I-It's because... I figured y-you out!" – Shiken finished his successful attempt at annoying Raditz. The long-haired warrior closed in and held the red monk by the neck using one hand. The right hand of Raditz focused on preparing yet another blast of energy, this time with the intent of finishing the fight. As much as Raditz wanted, his curiosity got the best of him so he asked.

"What do you mean, you figured me out?" – Shiken answered with only gasps and choking, much to Raditz's wrath. Then came the noise.

'Vruumm!' – A sphere of light traveled from behind Raditz, aiming for his head and this time, it was too fast for the Saiyan warrior to stop. The blast crashed right in his white device, exploding it into tiny pieces. The impact was so big that Raditz let go of Shiken, who wore a smile of relief.

"ARGH! Son of a bitch!" – Raditz screamed in pain while Shiken stood up and entered a fighting stance still laughing. The armored fighter took a few seconds to recover from the shock, which gave the red monk some time to talk.

"That strange device of yours warned you of my location and when I would attack, displaying your inability to sense ki. Now I have this match in the bag, Raditz." – The Meatin now slowly walked up to Raditz, and in a quick motion, punched him. The long-haired warrior fell on the ground, giving Shiken a chance to continue his assault.

Shiken delivered a swift kick to Raditz's back, launching him into the sky. Bones shattered as Shiken delivered an uppercut to Raditz's torso, carrying him further and further into the sky. The screams of the Saiyan warrior went unheard as Shiken kept pushing him, and they reached a point in height where the skies have darkened and oxygen became scarce.

Raditz gasped for air as his body was being slowly frozen. He looked in the eyes of Shiken, waiting for it to come. His death was arriving. He closed his eyes and screamed as he felt pain. The vacuum of space hasn't allowed the sound of crushing bones to be heard as Shiken delivered a hard kick to Raditz's chest, breaking his ribs and launching the Saiyan warrior back into the ground at speeds superior to Mach 1.

The warrior became a blur of colors as he reached the mountain once again, completely destroying it as he crashed into the ground. Rocks were hurled and water fell as the mountain that was the place of peace for Shiken was turned into ruins of rocky formations. Right at the center of all the destruction, was a bloodied, crippled and bruised Raditz.

Shiken slowly descended into the ground, observing the destruction he indirectly caused. As his feets touched the ground, he noticed the giant crater Raditz caused. The Meatin approached the border of the hole and looked at the bottom of it, seeing the bloodied figure of the Saiyan warrior he defeated. He then jumped into the hole with energy forming in his right hand.

The deeper he went, the brighter the sphere of light became, illuminating the entire trip to the bottom of the hole. His bruised feet touched the ground and he turned his eyes to the mangled figure of his rival, whose the chances of survival were thin. Shiken pointed his right arm at Raditz, carrying the blast of plasma with it.

The energy never left his arm as he never shot. He just stood there, watching the armored fighter slowly come to his senses. For some reason, his hand refused to shoot his enemy. Perhaps it was his exhaustion? Or perhaps respect for Raditz? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the voice of his beaten foe.

"Go... a-ahead... Finish... it." – Raditz stuttered with his weakened voice, giving Shiken a pleading look. Shiken however, was met with confusion and asked in return.

"Why should I kill you?" – The red monk asked as he got in a sitting position, starting to engage in the conversation. The reply he got was expected, to say the least.

"B-Because I wou-would have done it in y-your place..." – Shiken maintained a stoic expression, suppressing his amused emotions and answered.

"You still haven't done anything wrong on this planet to deserve death." – Raditz shook his head in laughter, since he couldn't move any other bone in his body, and replied with difficulty.

"I may not have killed anyone on your planet, but billions have died at my hands." – They would have kept talking for a few more minutes before Raditz' eventual death, however, fate would not allow it, as they heard the sound of the wind, rocks being shattered, and a metallic noise. Shiken looked to the sky in confusion while Raditz's widened his eyes. The Meatin noticed this and asked him.

"Is it a familiar sound?" – Raditz then answered with a smile and a sentence.

"It appears to me that the people back at the base sent me the backup ship. It won't be useful to me now that I'm dying, however." – The red monk scratched his chin with his hand as he was lost in his thoughts. For some mystical reason, he didn't want to kill the man in the crater with him. It was said in the prophecy that this Saiyan would be the destroyer of planet Meat, but he stopped the threat. Was there a reason for him to die now? The Meatin got up then as he snapped out of his trance.

Raditz awaited for what he was expecting, but instead, he was being lifted by Shiken. The Meatin put the Saiyan on his back and slowly flew towards the exit of the crater, letting the wind touch the bruised warriors again. Confusion transformed into shock in Raditz's mind as he saw Shiken carrying him towards the source of the noise, the backup ship.

The pod was similar to the one that was destroyed on arrival, with the same red glass on the front. This confirmed it for Raditz, he was being saved whether he liked it or not. Shiken then asked him.

"How do you open it?" – Raditz was too shocked to properly answer the question, however, a word did come out of his mouth. The voice came in a calm yet high tone, displaying the long-haired warrior's surprise.

"Why?" – It didn't take long for the Saiyan to have his answer.

"I... I don't know. Now mind telling me how does it open?" – Raditz then explained the situation for his rival.

"The doors are automatic on this one, just get me close to it." – The Meatin then crouched and carefully put Raditz on the ground, making sure not to give him any more severe wounds. The white ball then opened up a hatch while Raditz crawled inside of it. He then turned around as he sat in a comfortable position. A frown made its way to Raditz's face as he assured Shiken.

"This isn't over, Meatin. Make sure to remember that because I will be back." – The red monk only scowled at his rival, annoying Raditz to an extent. The pod started its retreat protocols and started to ascend into the sky.

The warriors looked at each other through the red windows of the circular mechanism one last time, before their fates were sealed forever. The pod then ignited at incredible speed, further adding a gap to their distances. Raditz relaxed his muscles as he slowly closed his eyes and murmured to himself.

"This is not... over..." – The sentence wasn't finished, however, as the Saiyan warrior entered deep sleep. Unknown to Radiz, this single defeat at the hands of Shiken would change his fate, the fate of Shiken and the fate of all of the known universe.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of this first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is! Chapter number two of The Bad Side of the Coin! Now, I apologize for taking so long to come up with this chapter, but there were some problems I had to solve.**

 **Anyways, just to warn you in advance, this chapter will not have any fighting as I wrote it with the intention of setting the start of the change in my story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness was all around Raditz as he slowly came to his senses. A naked eye would see nothing in the black void that surrounded the long-haired warrior, but to him, he saw everything. Every battle, every win, every loss, every gloat, every frustration. He was inside his mind... and he couldn't get one specific thought out of his head.

Ever since he entered the pod, his mind kept wandering to the reasons behind Shiken's decision to spare him and that angered him to no end. Saiyans were ruthless, merciless, and deadly, and yet, he was spared. Raditz, one of the worst Saiyans to ever live. Ever since the destruction of his world, he purged planets for a living. From a scared and lonely kid to a sadistic and cruel man who killed for the sake of it. Raditz's name would be remembered for centuries as the Saiyan with the most blood on his hands, were not for his comrades.

"Wake up, Raditz."

* * *

Footsteps were heard around the halls of Planet Freeza #69 as 2 men hastily made their way to the healing chambers.

"What did the weakling do this time?" – The voice of the taller man came out mocking and unkind, almost as if talking to himself. This caused a grin to birth on the shorter man's face as well as a response to come.

"He failed another assignment." – The message delivered by the white knight carried severity and amusement in it.

"Well, nothing new." – Laughter was heard through the halls after that sentence was finished.

* * *

"Raditz? Raditz! Wake up!"

Raditz's vision blurred into life, allowing a small and chubby form to appear in front of the long-haired warrior's eyes. Confusion broomed in Raditz as he slowly came to his senses.

"Wah... ?" – His body then started to feel tingly, like he was being covered in something. As the Saiyan's vision got better, he could see that he was inside of a chamber with green bubbly liquid in it. His eyes widened as he finally understood his condition.

"You're awake, good." – The voice that has been slowly waking him up spoke again, doing its job even faster. The owner of the voice appeared to be some sort of a bird, possessing green scales and an orange beak. He also wore a chest armor with yellow details and in the lower half of his body was a robe. Raditz's eyes slightly widened as he recognized the reptile-like.

Raditz was awake enough to realize that the chamber was now without liquids covering his body and slowly made his way to the doors. The doors of the chamber opened, freeing Raditz to go his own way. The Saiyan slowly put his feet on the cold white ground of the facility he was in and asked in an almost professional voice.

"Malaka, where is my armor?" – His raspy voice echoed through the room while Malaka slowly walked to his side, checking his vitals with a strange device. The short reptile answered in a calm and reserved tone, allowing a hint of caution to escape his body.

"Unfortunately most of it was destroyed, so you will have to get a new one. It will cost you some credits though." – Raditz growled in frustration at the bit of information, even if expected. If he didn't purge a planet soon enough, he wouldn't be able to even feed himself. The long-haired warrior then waved at Malaka before leaving the room in search of the armory.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

Malaka was fixing a malfunctioning healing chamber when out of nowhere, he heard a voice.

"Malaka!" – The sheer harshness of the voice forced the reptilian out of his zen state and into reality. Malaka quickly stood up and turned to face the source of the noise. He slightly quivered when he saw the form of a short man with flaming hair on his head. Makala gulped and finally found the strength to answer.

"Y-Yes?" – The green bird waited for the answer, and as expected, it arrived in the form of an order.

"Where is Raditz?" – The flame-haired man spoke with the same harshness as before, as if demanding answers as quickly as possible. Malaka stuttered a little bit before giving the armored man what he wanted.

"Uh... He went to the armory to get new armor!" – The small reptilian closed his eyes, hoping that the information was enough to the threat that could kill him without a thought, and luckily it was. He only heard steps becoming distant as he slowly opened his eyes after a few seconds. Malaka released a sigh of relief and went back to his working persona.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting metal was filling the halls of the armory as Raditz was finally coming out of it. He now wore the same armor as before, except for the additional black bodysuit, adding a stealth factor to his fashion. He stopped himself and sighed in frustration and boredom.

" **You forgot to get a scouter... Idiot."** – The armored Saiyan the returned to the armory and took a turn to a corridor on the left of the maze that formed that room. He luckily noticed the giant sign right above a door that had the words "Scouters" in it. Raditz released a small smile as he entered the room and hastily left it, this time with a scouter in hands. Unlike his last device, the glass on his new scouter was blue. He chuckled as he realized he could finally leave one of the hottest rooms in all of Planet Freeza #69.

"Hey, weakling!" – Sweat dripped from Raditz's forehead as he groaned in anger and turned to the man behind that voice. The long-haired warrior angrily asked.

"What is it, Nappa?" – A tall man approached Raditz at a slow pace. His head was bald, allowing light to reflect on the bald surface that was displayed on top of his face. Below his nose, a black mustache, possibly where all the hair he had left was highlighted. Nappa appeared to be wearing the same kind of design Raditz wore before breaking his last armor, with the colors of the shoulder pads, gauntlets, and boots being yellow instead of brown. A furry tail was wrapped around his waist, meaning that the two men were of the same species.

"We just heard that you failed another assignment, what a shame. If you really wanted to be helpful, you could have just asked for mine and Vegeta's help." – The snarky comment made a vein pop in Raditz's head, then later a reply.

"Just shut the hell up, idiot! If I wanted your help, I would ask for it so just stay quiet!" – The ambient became colder the moment Raditz finished his sentence. Both men were paralyzed in fear and shock as they heard a terrifying voice come out of their superior's mouth.

"You say Nappa is the idiot here, Raditz... However, I can't let the fact that you went on another assignment alone, without my consent this time, and failed, pass by. Who do you think is the idiot? In my opinion, you both are idiots, the annoying type as well." – The chilling voice behind Nappa spoke, revealing a short figure right behind the man as well.

The hair of the armored man was spiked up in the shape of fire. His face carried a wave of determination and ruthlessness that couldn't be measured. He wore a white armor with golden shoulder pads and a blue bodysuit to accompany it. Instead of gauntlets, he wore white gloves along with white boots. To finish the description of the man, he also possessed a tail wrapped around his waist, cementing his place as a Saiyan.

Raditz and Nappa were silent for a few seconds waiting for Vegeta to finish his sermon. Then the short Saiyan's eyes snapped open, clearly remembering something. He quickly regained his cool and said in a monotone voice.

"Raditz, you failed your mission and you know what that means. Go and report to Lord Freeza while I and Nappa rest for a while." – A smile crept across Nappa's face as he glanced at the long-haired warrior, displaying his enjoyment of the situation before him. Raditz then raised his eyebrows in confusion. He asked, hoping to have an answer before being tortured.

"Vegeta, what do you mean rest?" – Raditz instantly regretted ever speaking that sentence, as the flame-haired man ranted in anger while Nappa laughed in the background.

"Prince! Prince Vegeta, you idiot! Know your place in case you forget that you are low-class, Raditz. Adress me with the respect my title demands!" – Vegeta finished with an icy tone, reminding the armored warrior of his situation with the Saiyan prince. The white-armored man gestured with his hand to the bald Saiyan, signalizing their walk out of the armory. Raditz stayed still until there was no sign of the 2 warriors and sighed in annoyance.

" **Idiots! Prince? Please, that title lost its significance the moment Planet Vegeta was hit by that asteroid!" –** The long-haired man finished his rant inside his mind as he left the armory quarters and made his way to the endless corridors of the planetary base.

"Wait a second, that son of a bitch didn't answer my damn question!"

* * *

 **2 minutes later...**

Raditz walked in the giant halls of the base, getting angrier the more he got lost in that maze. The fourth time the occasion occurred, he snapped in anger.

"Ugh, forget it! I'll just activate the scouter!" - He then raised his hand, quickly approaching his scouter and pressed the small red button in it. Beep sounds were heard and numbers were seen on the glass display in front of Raditz's eyes. Then came a gasp and he screamed with power, hoping the device he wore would listen.

"W-Wait, only display power levels lower than 40.000 and higher than 20.000!" - The scouter now halted any sounds, causing relief to travel through the mind of the armored Saiyan. The noises started again as he patiently waited for the process to end. The digits "21.235" and "35.423" flashed on the center of the screen, and a yellow arrow appeared on the top of the scouter's glass that pointed to the general locations of those power levels.

Raditz started to walk towards the directions the scouter was directing him to, not bothering to check his surroundings. The sooner he reported his failure, the sooner he could go and fix it. That internal observation made a frown flash on Raditz's face, reminding him of his last... encounter with the Meatin.

"Look, it's everyone's favorite punching bag!" - A voice stopped Raditz from entering a state of deep thought, redirecting the flow of anger from Shiken to the source of the annoying voice. The long-haired warrior turned his head out of instinct, a vein throbbing in his forehead as he prepared to dust whoever dared to insult him.

The owner of that voice had purple skin, with 2 antennas on each side of his chin. His head took on a much more robust form his eyes to the top of his head, possessing 2 holes on each side of it. The strange specimen wore armor similar to Raditz, with yellow shoulder pads and a yellow boot. A scowl was clearly visible on the man's face as he slowly approached Raditz.

"Cui?" - The moment the target became recognizable to Raditz, he regained his composure, partly at least. Raditz didn't know much about this man except for the name and some other aspects that made impossible to kill him for now. Ever since Raditz met Cui, he has known that his power level was a whopping "18.975", putting him even above Vegeta, who only possessed a power level of "16.563". For now, he decided to play safe.

"Oh, please, you don't need to be so quiet when around me! C'mon, go bananas!" - Needless to say, Raditz was finding the task of keeping calm surprisingly difficult right now. The purple man then approached Raditz, this time at a personal level, and put his left arm on Raditz's shoulder. Just from analyzing the Saiyan, Cui knew that he had gotten on his nerves.

"Gritting teeth, veins all over your head, red all over your face... You can howl if you want." - Raditz was close to ignore the voice in his head telling him to stay calm and punch Cui's nose, and the only thing that stopped this event of happening was the fact that Cui used his arm to press Raditz's shoulder along with his body onto the ground.

The ground cracked and Raditz yelled in pain at the sheer impact of the blow, but the landing itself wasn't the worst part of it. The pressure... The pressure that Cui put on Raditz's shoulder was more than enough to break it if the purple man pushed it just a bit further into the blue tiles of the corridors. A chuckle was heard coming from Cui's mouth as he approached his head on Raditz's own.

"Oh my, it's really fun to mess with you monkeys!" - As the purple man finished his comments, Raditz struggled to pull Cui's arm off him. Cui laughed at knowing the amount of power he had and how he could use it to torment the weak Saiyan below him.

Raditz grunted as his control over his temper was quickly disappearing. His mind was filling with psychotic thoughts and images of Cui's devastated face after their combat flashed in his head, filling him with even more bloodlust. The long-haired Saiyan extends his arm towards the ceiling, causing Cui to be slightly confused.

"What are you doing, primate? Are you trying to blast me or something?" - Cui's face quickly traveled from confusion and curiosity to amusement and insanity as he displayed a wide grin. If Raditz started a fight right now, that meant that he could kill him without repercussions. Cui couldn't stop his mouth from salivating at the thought of one less Saiyan in the universe.

A group of small purple orbs started to form on Raditz's palm, taking only a few seconds before joining forms to create a bigger sphere of energy. Cui's sick smile seemed to grow even wider as his mind was filled with violent fantasies. Pants were slowly overtaking Raditz's quick breaths as his eyes became cloudy, he knew that he had to start it as soon as possible or he might lose consciousness. Raditz screamed with an anger that would surpass Cui's own power if the long-haired warrior was a little stronger.

"Shining Fri-"

"What are you idiots doing?!" - A shout interrupted the warriors' exchange, much to Cui's disappointment and Raditz's relief. The purple warrior released the long-haired man's shoulder and hastily stood up, entering a military position.

"N-Nothing, Zarbon!" - Cui's voice, once confident and high, was now a much lower and laid back tone. It was almost like he was scared of the source of the voice that stopped his soon-to-be fight with Raditz. A man approached the two warriors in a slow-paced walk.

His skin took on a slight tone of green while the rest of the saturation stayed in his hair. His eyes were a bright yellow, perfectly contrasting with his body tone. He wore armor with a white base and brown shoulder pads, while his legs were covered by what appeared to be really long blue "socks". He also wore a dark brown shoe, adding up to the design and style intended into his fashion. On his forehead, was a chain that traveled around his head which held a small purple earring in the middle of it. His posture and way of walking demanded your respect just from taking a small glace at his figure. His hair formed a long pony-tail which waved as he approached Raditz and Cui.

"Cui, get on with your assignment. You were supposed to be at Planet Keleem 20 minutes ago." - The purple man listened intently as he awaited the end of the sentence. When it arrived, he instantly got out of his formal position and dashed to the further end of the corridors, towards the pods' site. The sphere that Raditz was creating disappeared the moment the weight of Cui's arm left his shoulder. The Saiyan then stood up, carefully checking his shoulder for severe wounds.

"Lord Freeza is waiting. Don't make him, filthy monkey." - A vein made its way to Raditz's forehead as Zarbon made that message. The green man then hastily walked past Raditz and further into the corridors, fading into darkness. The long-haired warrior then sighed in frustration and started to perambulate once again through the facility, checking his arm sporadically.

As time passed, a bright light could be seen at the end of the straight line Raditz was walking through. A growl of slight boredom and frustration was heard as the Saiyan warrior hastily walked past the light and into the room he wanted to be in. The floor tiles traveled from a dark blue to a blood-red, the walls kept the same white colors. At the middle of the large room, was a throne with the same type of design as the rest of the room, and on the throne was an alien.

The alien wore a purple armor with brown shoulder pads. His skin was divided into two portions, with the chest areas being a bright purple and the legs and tail a faint red. In his face were small portions of red in his side cheeks, with black lipstick in his mouth. His eyes shone a strong red which could cause a shiver to travel through anyone who gazed in those powerful irises. The top of his head possessed a dark purple orb in the middle of a portion of white body armor. On each side of his head were black horns. An accurate description of the midget sitting on the throne would be "alien".

On the far left of the chair, stood a man with the strongest tone of pink imaginable. His armor was black while his shoulder pads were a bright orange. His legs were covered by a black body-suit and he wore white boots with orange details. His body build was large and fat, with no amount of muscle being visible in his body. His head was odd, to say the least, his forehead extended into a larger top with the top of his head being covered in pink little spikes. The pink glutton stood still, with his hand on his waist and a smug smile present in his face.

The moment Raditz entered the room, the pair of eyes in there turned and stared at the Saiyan warrior with disinterest and disgust. A smile made its way to the horned alien's face while he gazed at the man who slowly kneeled over and said in a monotone voice.

"Lord Freeza, I just arrived from Planet Meat." - The horned alien, now known as "Freeza", frowned in apparent boredom as he took a moment to enjoy the glass of wine he carried in his hand. The purple liquid was slowly drunk by Freeza, gracing him with its taste and scent. A moment passed and Freeza finally spoke.

"It's been some time since your full report, monkey. State the planets purged by you in this last year." - A drop of sweat silently fell from Raditz's face as he came to terms with the fact that he wouldn't be able to escape his punishment. With hesitation, he sighs, takes a deep breath, and starts speaking.

"Lord Freeza, since the start of January, I have participated in 15 missions. 9 of said missions were purging trips while the rest were either escorting or intimidation missions. In all of the purges, there was a success rate of 50%, while the all of the other missions were pure successes." - Raditz finished his report and waited for it to come. Any voice, any sound, anything that would signalize his safety, but he knew it wouldn't come. He was used to it anyways.

The horned midget slowly stood up, causing the pink man on the side to release an even wider smile and adding to Raditz's fear. His tail smoothly moved through the room and then made an abrupt stop as it hit the ground full force. The red tiles close to the area of the impact broke, leaving no hint of a tile even being there. The Saiyan maintained absolute silence while he mentally prepared himself.

"Dodoria, would you mind telling me about the rate of success of the purging missions that are required from every soldier in this organization?" - The pink man turned his head to his overlord in attention. Dodoria then kneeled over while keeping his head down and spoke quickly.

"A success rate of 75%, Lord Freeza." - Freeza positioned his hand in front of his mouth, stopping Raditz from seeing a smile as he started chuckling to himself. If there was a word to describe Raditz's state now, it was "terrified". The air seemed to scream in pain from the swing delivered by Freeza's tail to Raditz, launching the long-haired warrior towards one of the white walls.

Raditz hit the walls, instantly cracking them and bruising diverse parts of his body. A growl escaped from the Saiyan's mouth and his vision got blurry. His body quickly was affected by gravity and fell on the ground, causing even more damage to his already mangled body.

"Oh, my..." - Freeza commented while chuckling, adding not only fear but frustration to Raditz's consciousness. He knew that he couldn't win nor survive until the end of the day. Might as well die like a warrior.

"As far as I heard, Raditz, you not only couldn't complete the number of missions required from you for the last 3 years but also you failed to meet the expectations of success in purges. That's disappointing, but expected from a filthy monkey like you." Raditz's arm twitched at the mention of the derogatory term that was used so much against his race. Freeza noticed this, however, and smiled at his success.

"My, My... I didn't expect such an insult to offend you this much, primate. No matter, however, as your usefulness to me is over." - The horned alien then approached the Saiyan's broken body and pointed his index finger at it, waiting just a few moments before it started to shine with a bright small purple dot in its tip. Then Freeza had an idea that could add much more to Raditz's despair. His smile widened even more, if that was possible, and spoke with as much of a mocking tone he could before falling in laughter.

"Since it's just the three of us in this room, Raditz, I think I can tell you before being done with you." - Raditz finally recovered his vision as he struggled to even move from the pain. All he could do was look at the towering midget in front of him and listen to the offenses to his race.

"Your little planet of apes wasn't destroyed by a meteor, but by me instead. I just figured you lot were starting to become too good for your own good." - Raditz's eyes widened and he let out as much of a gasp as his body allowed, giving Freeza and Dodoria the answer they expected. The shining orb started to become more prominent and less transparent. Freeza extended his arm even further, positioning the ball of concentrated energy right above Raditz's chest.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Affe." - The horned alien then focused his energy even further, making the small orb of energy into a small needle of concentrated plasma. He then slowly approached it from Raditz's heart, ready to finish the job.

"Freeza! You'll pay for that!" - A voice interrupted Freeza before any move could be made as the doors to the throne room were launched towards the wall. Now walking towards Freeza were a bald man and a flame-haired man in armor. They both looked pissed off beyond imagination.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I'm back.**

 **Now, now, I know that you probably want to skin me alive for not posting in like an eternity but hear me out.**

 **I actually wanted to finish this chapter as quickly as possible to try and keep a good frequency of chapters per month, but not only school got in the way but also a lot of things involving me procrastinating. I'm sorry for that, but what I cannot do is promise that I'll be posting a chapter per week as many things can and are currently happening in my life that prevent me from doing just that. I have duties with school and I also have a life with friends that I wish to maintain, therefore writing this story is not a priority to me, as much as I want to keep writing it.**

 **So what I'm gonna do is keep writing... I don't know if I am gonna complete this story nor if I am gonna manage to write the next chapter soon but I can do that much right now.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry.**

 **For now, enjoy this chapter that gave me some trouble to come up with but in the end, I liked the results.**

* * *

 **The Bad Side of the Coin: Chapter 3**

* * *

There was an emotion that could easily describe Vegeta's current mental state, but it couldn't explain the reasons as to why did he felt not only wrath but sadness as well. As a kid, he had a power level even greater than most middle-class Saiyans, easily boosting his ego to the levels of insanity. Combine that with the fact that he was royalty and you got the most prideful Saiyan in existence, Vegeta.

What made him so pissed off was not only the fact that he heard from Freeza himself that the horned alien had destroyed his planet, his future kingdom... and his pride. When he was delivered by his own father to Freeza as a bargaining chip to save their planet from destruction, he felt betrayed. Now that emotion came back tenfold but directed at the ones who truly deserved it at the moment. With those thoughts in mind, Vegeta clenched his fists and started to scream, causing the entire foundation of the room that he was in to tremble and weaken.

Freeza's mouth was slightly open, mostly due to the surprise of realizing his carelessness. He wasn't as careful as he thought he would be when dealing with the pest, he thought as he took a quick glance at the long-haired warrior that was bleeding on the ground. A smile made its way to the lizard's face, however, as he crossed his arms and patiently awaited for Vegeta to start the same monologue that he always gives when he's ready to fight. Freeza already prepared himself to sigh or blast the flame-haired Saiyan out of boredom.

"For years we have served you. Obeyd your every command and even tolerated the insults of everyone in this fucking universe directed at the Saiyan race! No more, you bastard!" - A blue-ish aura started to flare into sight, forming a kind of blue flame that covered Vegeta and yet at the same time didn't affect him. His eyebrows were twitching from the sheer rage that he was now revealing to the whole screaming cosmos. The red tiles circling the ground of the room started to levitate one by one, with the only ones staying still were the ones close to the horned alien and the spiky-headed glutton.

Nappa could only stare in excitement and awe as he observed his protege display a power that was bending the rules of physics to its own will. With speed, he moved his hands and touched his scouter. The machine activated and the blue glasses in front of his face displayed yellow numbers that were frantically changing at a disturbing speed. The bald giant suddenly snapped out of his trance, unaware of the fact that he was muttering his own thoughts before yelling the last parts of his sentence.

"17.000... 18.000... 20.000... W-What the hell is this, Vegeta?!" - Vegeta and Nappa's attention were caught as they saw Dodoria formally march forward. The spike-headed man then stated the words that would cause one of the biggest battles in the universe ever since Freeza fought his brother for control over a certain planet.

"Lord Freeza, I would like to deal with the little monkeys here if you don't mind." - Dodoria requested from his leader as he entered a stance, making his position the one of a brute. Freeza allowed some laughs to fill the room and casually walked to his hovering throne, sitting down on it.

"Sure, Dodoria. Just leave poor Little Raditz over here alive. I do want to have my fun." - The horned alien's finger hastily aimed towards Raditz while the spike-headed brute watched with concentration, then Dodoria formed a sick smile and slowly stepped towards the Saiyans who were still standing up.

Vegeta finally finished powering-up, allowing the azure aura that engulfed his body to dissolve. The flame-haired warrior took a step forward and hastily entered a posture, preparing to fight for his life. His legs now were as distant as they could possibly be without leaving his skeleton. His left arm was positioned in front of his hand, with his index finger open and pointing towards the ceiling. His right arm was now extending towards his right side while Vegeta also made sure to keep a closed fist. An arrogant scowl made its way to Vegeta's face as he considered a plan to kill everything that wasn't Saiyan in that room... Well, he could try.

Nappa was too in his own stance, with his left arm right below his chest and his right arm extending in front of him. Right now, he was filled with shivers of both fear and anticipation. They, the last surviving Saiyans, were about to fight the mightiest being in the entire universe, someone who could kill them with a thought. He developed a grin as he reasoned that there was no better way to go than this, a warrior's death. Then he snapped to reality, due to Vegeta's shout.

"Nappa!" - The bald giant snapped his head to the side, looking at Vegeta. He stood silently as he waited for orders.

"Nappa, get Raditz and take him to a planet that wasn't taken by the organization yet and lay low for a while!" - A gasp was heard from Nappa and Vegeta only gazed at him again. Nappa gulped and looked away, deciding to obey. Then there was laughter. Both Saiyans took a quick look to see Freeza covering his lips with his hand as his body twitched from the laughter.

Freeza's tail slowly moved up and down as his body trembled a little bit from the fit of chuckles that were displayed at that very moment, showing that he was very amused by that situation. After all, it's not every day that he gets to kill a lowly monkey. He then motioned his hands in a wave, letting Dodoria understand that he could start this fight. A fight that would not stop for a long time.

Dodoria could smirk and glance at the two Saiyans before leaping towards Vegeta, who on instinct jumped upwards to avoid the pink brute's rush. Nappa took the opportunity and dashed towards the fallen figure of Raditz, who was getting to the point of spitting blood due to his wounds. The bald Saiyan crouched and picked him up with haste, not caring for Raditz's spine. A groan of pain left the long-haired warrior while Nappa turned around to see Freeza in front of him. A drop of sweat fell from Nappa's face as he saw Freeza's smile widen. Boy, he was going to suffer to get out of here alive. That is if he didn't die now.

Vegeta always prided himself on his fast thinkings and brilliant strategies. How he always managed to take every opportunity he saw and use it to his advantage in battles of life and death. This, however, was something that nothing could prepare him for. There he was, the prince of the Saiyans, fighting an impossible battle against an omnipotent dictator and his army of powerful soldiers. He would be proud of that realization if he had an actual plan. Unfortunately, his internal thoughts distracted him for enough time so that Dodoria could catch up to him and deliver a head-butt to Vegeta's belly.

A few lines of saliva left Vegeta's mouth as his body twitched from the sheer strength of that attack. He then closes his mouth, and with gritted teeth, counters with a knee blow to Dodoria's face. Dodoria flinches from the pain, backing up a little bit from the flame-haired warrior. Noticing the opportunity, Vegeta closes in and delivers a swift punch to Dodoria's cheek. Vegeta then smiles.

 **"He may be stronger than me, but without any plan, he's as good as dead!"**

Vegeta wastes no time and reaches up to Dodoria again with closed fists, planning to beat the pink warrior to a bloody pulp. The Saiyan starts a barrage of punches aimed at Dodoria, who due to the blow to the head is having trouble to dodge. Dodoria finally manages to block a random punch and counters with a kick in Vegeta's gut. Vegeta, however, does not flinch and once again starts a series of punches, this time accompanied by kicks. Soon enough, both warriors are met in a battle for dominance as they become blurs of light and lines in the room.

Nappa might have been looking calm and reserved on the outside, but his mind was working at inconceivable speeds trying to find a way to escape that base and Freeza. That wasn't even the worst though, the bad part was the fact that Vegeta wanted to keep Raditz alive, fucking Raditz! The useless scum had a power level of 1.300 last time they checked and normally it would still be that way for a long time. He could not see why Vegeta wanted to save this third-class trash!

Then he realized that Freeza started to walk towards him and Raditz, quickly snapping him out of his intense thoughts. When the horned alien was finally at close range, he spoke in a surprisingly kind tone.

"Nappa, I know that none of this is your fault and that you're only doing this out of respect for your deceased king..." - Nappa could feel the air of deception and malice coming from Freeza as he said those words, and it infuriated him to no end. The same man that they have worked their entires lives was the one who took everything from them. And here he was, trying to convince him to go to his side. Luckily for the bastard and himself, he wasn't gonna let him complete that sentence.

Nappa quickly moved his hand in front of his body and concentrated an unnatural amount of energy into it, forming a white orb of light. Veins of pure concentration bulged on Nappa's forehead as he opened his mouth to speak to Freeza.

"You really expect me to believe that you have even a hint of fairness in that heart of yours?!" - Freeza opened his mouth in surprise, well, more like slight anger. It was not like he expected the monkey to have any manners much less a sense of self-preservation. Then a smirk appeared on Freeza's face and he waved his hands in mock-motion.

"Too bad. I was kinda hoping that you would buy that and betray your prince. I guess it's like that phrase... Monkey see monkey do!" - Nappa's face went red at the end of that sentence, but he quickly focused back on the sphere of pure energy on his hand. He knew the game Freeza played and he was not gonna be played today.

The bald Saiyan then finally smirked as the white ball of light appeared to have stabilized, sparkling even more. Confusion raced through Freeza's face but then it quickly became anger. The horned alien hastily pointed his finger towards Nappa, who had just in the nick of time threw the ball. The only worry was the direction of the sphere, upwards.

The white ball traveled at an amazing speed, breaking through the ceiling and causing debris to fall on the grounds of the room. Freeza had already been distracted enough looking at the ball as Dodoria and Vegeta stopped their fight to watch the scene. The sphere then traveled high into the sky before Nappa shouted with all of his power.

"Burst, open and mix!" - The moment Nappa finished his chant, the ball instantly increased in size, becoming at least 4 times bigger. Vegeta notices the opening that Dodoria gave him and sucker-punched him, hurling the pink brute towards one of the intact walls. The flame-haired Saiyan then yelled as he extended his left arm forward and shot an energy beam, hitting Dodoria right on and causing an explosion to unfold in the room. He quickly glanced at the bald Saiyan and screamed.

"Nappa, take Raditz and do as I said! I'll hold them off!" - Nappa could only stare into Vegeta's eyes for a moment, and then he quickly leaped into the room, getting past the door, holding Raditz. He didn't start to run, however, as he turned around and glanced at Vegeta for some seconds. A smirk flashed in Vegeta's face and he turned his face to the challenge in front of him, more Freeza than Dodoria if he was honest. Nappa didn't need to speak anything to understand the message. The Saiyan race will not die today and with those words in the bald Saiyan's mind, he ran.

The flame-haired Saiyan then regained his attention to where it really mattered, surviving the rest of the day... or night... or whatever time it was right now. He snapped his head back to Freeza, who had his mouth agape in surprise. A smirk planted on his face, Vegeta started to speak, mostly to himself other than Freeza or the spike-headed alien he punched through a wall.

"I don't like the form but it seems that I don't have a choice! Get ready to face the true might of the Saiyan race, Freeza!" - With those last words, he looked to the destroyed roof and straight to the white sphere of light that glowed in the sky. An expression that could be associated to fear flashed through Freeza's face before melting in a scowl of amusement. If Vegeta thought he stood a chance, might as well let him think that and play with him a little bit.

Soon enough the change started. Vegeta started to twitch at an alarming speed while his flame-haired hair started to shrink, becoming tamer. His jaw started to increase in size while his nostrils changed, quickly staying on the front of his face. His eyes lost the cold-onyx pupils and slowly became a blood-red of rage. The tail that was attached to his waist was now twitching and waving like crazy as his entire body seemed to change sizes. His teeth became sharper and bigger, giving a feral and beastly attribute to them.

His chest rapidly became bigger as his features became less of a human and more of a monster. The fur that was originally from his tail only started to spread across his entire body, merging with his hair and only allowing his face to be visible. Right now, his nose started to become similar to a monkey's as his body continued to grow and shift quickly. A shadow loomed through the room as the ground started to shake at the sheer weight of the Saiyan's body right now.

Whatever had arrived in that room, could not even be described as remotely human. It was a monster. A monster that came here for revenge. Now standing several feet above the ceiling, stood a feral beast with the appearance of a monkey. His eyes resonated in pure red and fur covered all but his face. His tail frantically moved around and the thing that could basically tell anyone what would happen now was the malicious grin that appeared on the giant ape's face.

"Freeza, you don't know the amount of shit you're in for, you bastard." - Was all that he said before swinging a fist towards Freeza, throwing off the building and shattering the structure to pieces from the air pressure. The strength of the attack sent a sonic wave that traveled throughout the entire area, causing many soldiers and civilians to cover their ears in pain. Vegeta, taking the distraction, leaped towards the alien he just punched across the city.

The giant ape quickly landed, causing the ground to crack and dust to spread all over the city. Buildings shook with each step he took towards the area in which his target was. In front of Vegeta, was a building with a giant crater on its side and in the middle of it was Freeza. The horned alien, however, didn't look hurt at all and instead had an amused look on his face as he wiped the dust from his body. He then floated away from the crater and stood a few meters from the colossal monkey that, just a few moments ago, was Vegeta.

For a second the ape frowned before returning to having a neutral expression on his face.

 **"As much as I am powerful, that punch was nothing to him. He outclasses me in power and endurance, so I need to play smart... What can I use, then?"** \- Luckily for him, Freeza could not see his pupils due to his pure-red eyes, allowing him to look in every direction searching for an advantage. Vegeta glanced at a nearby tower that was still intact and to some boulders on the ground.

 **"It may be something I can use, but it's not gonna be enough to beat him..."** \- As much as he liked to think that there was a way to survive this combat, he knew that his chances were slim so he had to make a really good plan to even put a dent on Freeza. Problem is, Freeza is the strongest being in the universe. Even if his plan worked, he would still need to escape and that itself would be practically impossible.

"So, what will it be?" - A voice grabbed Vegeta's attention and when he looked, he saw Freeza speaking as he motioned his hand with closed eyes. Then his eyes opened up and a wave of pure killing intent was released, causing the huge figure of the Saiyan monster to flinch. Freeza spoke once again, this time with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Decapitation, Impalement, Disembowelment... So many options... Which one do you prefer?" - The terror that invaded Vegeta's mind that moment was all it took for him to start his move. He attempted a punch, aiming for the horned alien who simply stood there waiting for the blow to hit him. A shockwave moved into existence as the gigantic fist hit Freeza head on. Vegeta didn't blink for even a fraction of a second, as he waited for the result of his actions.

Then came a small twitching in his arm and he moved his head to see, he finally realized his mistake. Despite turning into a Great Ape, he still could not even approach Freeza's power, and that was clear just from looking at the alien who held Vegeta's fist with his tiny hand. The smile that Freeza displayed reminded Vegeta of what he was facing right now... of the insurmountable odds he was facing at this time.

"I am gonna have a lot of fun now, Vegeta... Could you please stay alive for the moment?" - The Saiyan monkey quickly leaped backward, creating distance between him and Freeza. Freeza didn't allow him the time to breathe, however, as the horned alien rushed him at a speed that could not be captured by the naked eye. With extreme power, Freeza delivered a kick to Vegeta's chest plate and causing a group of huge cracks to appear in it. Vegeta was not ready for this and was instantly thrown back due to the force of the attack, colliding with a building and causing it to collapse.

A groan could be heard by Freeza, causing him to have an even wider smile on his face. He had always loved the feeling of pure power and control he felt when he displayed his power and showed his enemies just how much useless their efforts were. And hearing it from the Saiyan Prince caused him to even shake in anticipation of what he would do to him once he was done with this pathetic battle.

Freeza then snapped out of his trance and dropped to the ground, calmly marching towards the furry giant on the ruins of a destroyed building. As much as he knew that he was the most powerful being in the universe, he didn't react fast enough to dodge the blast of pure energy that came out of Vegeta's mouth. The beam itself managed to push Freeza away and cause even more destruction to buildings and killing innocent bystanders along the way.

When the dust has settled, nothing remained intact. Buildings were now nothing but fallen rocks and ashes in the way of the giant crater that extended into the far horizon. Small hints of blood on the ground suggested that some soldiers and civilians were caught in the blast, instantly vaporizing them. Not that it mattered to Vegeta anyways.

He didn't take the time to examine the environment, however, as he hastily turned around to check to see if the tower he saw was still intact. The arrogant smirk on his face was enough to answer that doubt already. The Saiyan ape quickly checked to see that not only the boulders were intact, but there were even more of them adding to his satisfaction. Vegeta then ran towards the tower.

As he reached the tower, he started to notice many rails of light traveling away from the planet he was in and smiled. One second later, he displayed a widened smile as he realized that those rails of light were probably space pods carrying retreating soldiers.

 **"If they've followed my orders, they probably left already... Good!"** \- The Saiyan monster moved his left arm and quickly held on to the tip of the tower. With a little bit of effort and an incredible amount of noise, he ripped apart the structures that held the building on the ground and was now carrying it like a baseball bat. With a smile, he prepared for the incoming storm... The storm being the horned alien who was rushing him at the moment, lifting absurd amounts of dirt and rocks in the process.

Vegeta quickly readied himself, entering a stance and closing his eyes before opening them with what couldn't even be recognized as rage from the sheer amount of it. He quickly breathed... and did a mighty swing, not only causing a shockwave of wind and sound to practically surround the entire planet but also hitting Freeza with the same tower that he was holding. If that didn't cause at least a dent on Freeza, nothing would.

Then a metaphorical light bulb lighted up in his head and a maniacal grin flashed in Vegeta's face. He quickly leaped backward, towards the giant stones on the ground and picked them up. He prepared to throw them and the moment he saw a small blur of purple approaching him again, he took a swing once again.

The boulder hit Freeza head on... However, it didn't have the desired effect. Instead of him being carried by the stone rock, he pierced through it and continued his track. Vegeta couldn't suppress a flinch as he was once again reminded that he bit more than he could chew... Not like that was gonna stop him from trying.

Once again, he took another boulder and threw it at the horned alien, only for the same thing to happen again. Noticing that Freeza was quickly catching up to him, he made a choice. With a scream and all the strength that he could summon, he stomped the ground.

The moment the contact happened, the ground was practically destroyed. "Earthquake" was not a word that could be used to describe the situation, otherwise, it would be the understatement of the century. It would be more accurate to say the ground decided to move to another planet as the entire foundations of the fortress shook due to the enormous energy of Vegeta's feet. Dust quickly spread and rocks were traveling at disturbing speeds towards the sky as parts of the very ground beneath the warriors started to crack.

Even Freeza was having trouble with trying to dodge the stone bullets that flew his way, especially as Vegeta laughed and made the remains of the fortress shake, even more, adding to the lack of balance. The horned alien noticed a boulder coming right his way, and with great speed, hovered above it and avoided being pushed. A frown then quickly made his way to Freeza, causing him to shout in anger.

"Have you any idea what you have done, you filthy primate?! My fortress, a jewel of infinite power, destroyed in a single night! I'll make you suffer!" - The frown that displayed rage was now showing confusion due to the fact that the Saiyan giant started to laugh as he walked towards a fallen building in the middle of the chaos. Vegeta reached the structure and lifted it with his two giant hands.

"I have no idea what I've done? You! You have no idea what you've done! You just became an enemy of not only the Prince of all Saiyans but all of the remaining Saiyans in this universe!" - Finishing his rant, Vegeta crouched for a few seconds, still holding the building... and jumped up.

Freeza managed to hold a look of uncertainty, but what was Vegeta planning? He then noticed that no more stones were flying towards the sky... He then noticed that Vegeta held a building while jumping... and then he looked up.

 **"Shit..."** \- Above him, were hundreds and hundreds of stones, pellets, and boulders floating around the sky... with Vegeta right in the middle. He released the greatest smile that he ever did before screaming.

"Say goodbye!" - And then he, holding the building in his hands, delivered a mighty swing, casting the group of rocks towards the ground... with Freeza still hovering... at the course of the impact of many of the projectiles.

* * *

 **Now I guess this is the part where I ask for some of you to review this chapter as it will help me a lot in the future as a writer.**

 **So, what do you think?**


End file.
